Hot air, cold stake machining uses heated air and a cold tool to deform a malleable boss or stud. A malleable boss protruding from a first component fits into a hole or space in a second component. The heated air softens the boss, increasing malleability by thermal transfer from the heated air. Once appropriately heated, a cold tool deforms the head of the plastic boss, which mechanically locks the first component and the second component together. Hot air, cold stake devices traditionally have a nozzle with an air inlet conduit to receive the heated air, and direct the heated air out an air outlet conduit to heat the boss. Air exiting the air outlet conduit generally results in turbulent airflow, increasing the time for the heated air to reach the boss by decreasing air velocity, resulting in heat loss, increased cycle time, and ultimately greater operational costs.